


The Road To Metanoia

by Cerberus_Is_A_Good_Boi



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Attempted Murder, Blood and Violence, Childhood Trauma, Depression, Developing Relationship, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Making Love, Making Out, Murder, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Revenge, Self-Discovery, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Soulmates, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberus_Is_A_Good_Boi/pseuds/Cerberus_Is_A_Good_Boi
Summary: Metanoia[meh-ta-noy-ah] ·  μετάνοια (Greek)(n.) the journey of changing one's mind, heart, self, or way of life."The journey so far has not been easy, but I am proud of the person I have become through it."-SakshiThe beginning of a new era was at hand. A queen would rise, war will break out, secrets will be revealed, and new loves will form, but most importantly, vengeances will be made.
Relationships: Amphitrite/Poseidon (Lore Olympus), Aphrodite/Ares (Lore Olympus), Athena/Hestia (Lore Olympus), Eros/Psyche (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus), Hermes/Megaera (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	The Road To Metanoia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HALLLOOooo Welcome to the first chapter to the first series I've written on here. i have two other works currently, a smut "Yes, Your Majesty" and a cute little humor one I just wrote a couple of days ago, "Caught Pink Handed" Feel free to check those out. This Series is going to be a deep heartfelt one, showing the journey to Metanoia. Its mainly focused on Hades and Persephone, but will have side chapters to shed light on other relationships. This series will contain graphic content that may upset some viewers or may not be suitable for some, nothing terribly gruesome, but there's definitely a Explicit/ mature rating for a reason. Well Enjoy, I don't know how many chapters I plan on writing, but I can assure you, they will all be long and lengthy. Oh and also this is going to occur near the end of the first season of Lore Olympus. and not everything will the exact same from the Webtoon, there will be different twist to the story on certain parts. Much loveee <3
> 
> -Cerberus_is_a good_boi

**Metanoia**

[meh-ta-noy-ah] **·** μετάνοια (Greek)

(n.) _the journey of changing one's mind, heart, self, or way of life._

" _The journey so far has not been easy,_

 _but I am proud of the person I have become through it._ "

- _ **Sakshi**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of A New Era**

_"When the World ends, A new Era begins."_

**_\- Ekta_ **

* * *

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

It was funny how easy it was to forget to breathe.

_Right Foot._

_Left Foot._

It was funny how easy it was to forget to walk.

_Open._

_Close._

It was funny how easy it was to forget to blink.

Persephone told herself these things, _Breathe, Walk, Blink._ The pounding in her head numbing the pain flashing through her body as her powers fluxed. Her eyes flashing red and white, the branches on her back convulsing, her hair flowing out of her head like a waterfall as she tried to contain her anger. The pain she felt was like nothing she had felt before. Screams erupted from her, but the screams were not her screams, they were the screams of the those she would avenge, before finally her own scream ended it.

" _ **Vengeance shall be mine. Blood will be shed, I will avenge you all."**_ Her voice shook the walls around her, breaking the glass in the windows. As her primal form came through, her voice held many layers, " _ **I will paint the streets gold with his blood."**_ She stopped trying to contain her anger and her back branches sprouted large and powerful, her hair flowed violently and her eyes bright red. Her veins flowed rom her planting themselves into the ground beneath her. " _ **Let the New Era Begin."**_

* * *

Ares held Aphrodite as they slept. After a vigorous amount of "love making", they both were exhausted. Through everything that they had been through, they decided to finally take their relationship seriously. No more sleeping around, they wanted this to work out. He held her closer to his form. Suddenly he felt a burning in his soul, one that he hadn't felt before. It was undoubtedly a war cry... but there was something different about it. He began to sweat and shot up right. Aphrodite woke abruptly. 

"Ares? What's wrong?" He clutched his chest and his body glowed in the dark room. Aphrodite quickly flipped on the lights and saw him breathing heavily. "Ares, honey, what's wrong, Common talk to me." She reached to soothe his body, but he was hot to touch, burning her hand. She yelped and pulled her hand back. "Oh shit! Ares, baby you need to calm down, you're gonna catch the bed on fire at this point." 

"I can't! It's a war cry, but they haven't unleashed their full cry, it's bottling inside me! Fuck! This is- I haven't-I haven't felt something like this before." He sweated and groaned out in pain, now both hands clenched his heart. He let out a scream as his eyes glowed and crackle was heard outside. He collapsed from his previous position. Aphrodite rushed to his side, no able to comfort him since his flaming aura dissipated. She held him as he breathed heavily. She wiped the sweat from his face with a towel she had grabbed. He panted. "Holy fucking shit."

"Are you okay, I've never seen you like that..." She felt a rumble inside her and her skin prickled. Ares noticed and wished he could act upon it, but he was so disturbed with what had happened. 

"I'm okay now, but Holy Gaia, that was intense. It was Persephone, she has called for war before, but she called for war again, only this time it felt like the cry of multiple people coming from one person. It was so painful and there was so much emotion. It was like the pain that had occurred to cause the cry, filled my body. There is going to be blood, I can feel it, who ever hurt her will pay." His skin flashed a heat partially and his eyes matched it. Aphrodite shivered again, while she knew that something terrible was going to occur, the god in front of her seemed to distract her. Her hands that were softly caressing his body began to roam and she felt that burning in her core again. Ares worry faltered and switched to Aphrodite. "Mmmm, does someone need to be sedated again. " He flipped his body as he crawled over her smaller frame, she leaned can and smiled seductively at him. They were so close in proximity, that she nipped his lips before responding.

"Maybe... seeing you like that makes me feel some sort of way." They grinned at each other before latching onto one another's lips. 

"Let me help you then my love." He murmured against her lips.

"Please do."

* * *

_**~~Two Weeks's Before~~ ** _

Persephone walked into her room and collapsed. She had just had a wonderful day with Hades, only to have it ruined by Apollo. Her heart was torn in two pieces, tell Daphne or have her pictures released. She chucked her phone at the wall and screamed. Tears began to flow as she fell to the ground and cried, her hair pooling around her. 

**_Don't let him win. We are stronger than he is._ **

She froze at the voice in her head, she had heard it before, but this time, rather than making her feel inferior, she felt empowered by it. But how could she win without having her whole life ruined and also having the possibility of people not believing her. 

_**Gather evidence, if he wants to play dirty, two can play at that game, let us bring him to his knees.** _

Evidence? What sort of evidence could she possibly find, he was a picture perfect Olympian. She was just a B-rated goddess with only the status of _The Daughter of one of the Six traitors, Demeter, and heir to the Barely Mother Fortune._

**_B-rated goddess? You insult us, you know we are far more powerful than that Persephone, we wouldn't hold this name for any odd reason. Let live up to that name. And nobody is perfect, everyone has secrets, you just have to look in the right spots._ **

The young goddess, stood up and looked in the mirror. The same version of herself; the one that appear after she had kissed Hades, appeared before her. Only this time her hair was longer and she wore a black gown with a crown upon her head. She was stunning.

_**I am stunning, aren't I. It's a shame you keep me locked up in here, I could do wonders out in the real world. I would make any watching eye bow at out feet, those who have wronged us will be in torment, and Hades would already be ours.** _

Her cheeks reddened at the last comment. They had barely kissed, how could she even begin to think he was hers?

_**Oh foolish girl, you haven't realized it already? Hades is our soul mate, there's a reason that the fates never weaved a 'queen' into his path, because we are his queen, we will be his and he will be ours.** _

Persephone shivered at the words. _He'll be mine._ But before she could even begin to think of a relationship she needed to focus on the matter at hand. Gathering evidence. Where would she start?

_**We need to be clever about this, keep as many people out as possible. Start with his past, there has to be something there.** _

She pulled out her terrible computer and began with a simple Oracle search of _Apollo._ The first things that popped up were his musical career, his medicine, or him being spotted out in public. She rolled her eyes at the pictures of him that popped up. _Arrogant son of a bitch._ She spent the next 3 hour going through articles of him. She couldn't find anything demeaning towards him, everything was glorifying him. Although she did spot one reoccurrence through out the spotting's of him. He would have a female with him for a couple of weeks before it would be replaced with a new one. 

_Apollo, Olympian God of the sun, medicine, and music was spotted taking a nymph out at lunch_

He would be spotted with the same woman several times after that, but then a new article would pop up.

_Olympian God, Apollo, spotted with a new nymph coming out of a movie theater_

And the cycle reoccurred. Through all the articles she had been through, none of them ever showed the nymphs again. Thus began the individual searches. Through the articles and eye witnesses, she was able to get some information on the individual females. Her searches consisted of:

_Green naiad nymph with sparkly dress with Apollo_

_Apollo and naiad nymph with sparkly dress_

Usually the searches brought up the same articles that she had found when searching up Apollo in the first place, but it also brought to light smaller newspapers with surprisingly more information. 

_Daughter of Achelous spotted with Olympian God, Apollo_

She took that information and looked up _Who is the Daughter of Achelous_

_Castalia, Daughter of Achelous, Missing_

_Delphi Spring Nymph, Daughter of Achelous found dead_

Her eyes widened as she read the article below the one above it. She hurriedly clicked on it. 

_Body of Castalia, daughter of Achelous was found in spring a-top Mount Parnassus. Authorities originally believe foul play, especially when the autopsy showed signs of struggle and bruising throughout the body, but later retract their statement suddenly, stating she had merely drowned. Her father, outraged tried to call for justice to be served, but authorities closed the case. He petitioned for the spring to be renamed in her honor, which the city approved, renaming the spring, Castalia Spring._

The article enraged her. How could they suddenly say she drowned when there were clear signs of foul play? She rushed over to her desk digging around before finally find a flash drive. She had bought it for school assignments, but this was far more important. She plugged it in and downloaded the articles and the police report, she would have to find more evidence on that, but for now, she had one piece of evidence. She Labeled the file Castalia. She began her search again and it continued into the next day. Her eyes swollen and droopy from the lack of sleep, but she didn't care. She had compiled a list of females associated with Apollo, all who had gone missing, and or had been found dead.

**Castalia**

**Bolina**

**Sinope**

**Cassandra**

**Marpessa**

**Dryope**

**Cyrene**

**Isle**

**Rhoeo**

**Hyrie**

**Creusa**

**Coronis**

The last four names were of women who were found dead with their children, from what Persephone inferred, they were Apollo's children. She cried, swelling her eyes even more. The women, all of their lives taken... and that meant that the same fate was to happen to Daphne. She needed to act fast. She had work that day, and it actually was the perfect place to go. She cleared her search history and took her flash drive before quickly getting ready and heading off to work. She had work black slacks and long sleeve white tee. With so little time to cut her hair short and make it look nice, she just went for a simple cut by her ankles. She barely made it to work on time. She walked through the front door and began her elevator ride to the shade resources floor. She had no time to do any make up, especially because anytime she looked in the mirror, she saw the queen version of herself, even in reflective surfaces, she saw her. Persephone just happened to load the Elevator with Hermes, Thanatos, Minthe, and Hades, along with a cyclopes, but he had his earphones in. Persephone looked up, but remember what she told herself, _Keep as many people out of this as possible._ Hades and Hermes both smiled at her, which she weakly gave back, still exhausted from her all nighter. Holly, marigolds, and petunia's littered her hair.

"Hello Kore. How are you?" Hades asked politely, she could tell he was concerned for her, and part of her wanted to run into his arms and tell him all her woes, but she needed to be the one to bring these other females justice. 

Hermes butted in before she could speak, " Yeah how are you, you don't look too well, is something wrong." There was one thing that Hermes and Persephone had in common, they didn't know personal boundaries. She smiled weakly.

"I-I don't think so, but I will be, I just need some more time before I'll be... okay. Thank you for asking though." Hades eyebrows furrowed and he frowned, she knew he wanted to press on, but he held his tongue. 

"If you need anything Kore, you let me know. I'll be there." She wanted to cry right there and then, but she only smiled again. She nodded, not trusting her voice enough to speak. 

"I'm sure you would be there for her. Little Ms. Bimbo is sad and suddenly, you'll drop everything for her." Minthe grumbled and crossed her arms. She looked like a child throwing a tantrum. 

"What the hell is your problem Minthe, the world doesn't revolve around you. Gods grow up!" Hermes snapped at her. Minthe was a little taken back by his sudden outburst. Her face turned sower.

"My problem is this _bitch_ , comes in looking like fucking garbage, like I thought Megaera was tragic, but Persephone hold the number one spot now, it's pathetic watching everyone want to give up anything for this idiot. NEWS FLASH! You look like shit and everyone knows it, they just feel sorry for your ass. I'm sure whatever you got yourself into, you deserved it. You're pathetic." Those last words stabbed Persephone... _you deserved it...You're_ _Pathetic_. She felt herself drift to the back of her head, her queen self coming forward. She let it happen. She was too emotionally drained to fight it. This time she saw both Hermes and Hades go to speak up. Thanatos just looked very uncomfortable. She held her hand up to silence them both. 

"I can assure you nobody deserves to go through what I went through. And I can assure you that I am far from pathetic. The only pathetic person in her is you, maybe worry about not sending another person to Tartarus and almost get them killed just because you're jealous." The elevator was silent as everyone began to process what had been said. The elevator began to shake as Hades began to shift. Hermes and Thanatos were stunned. The last thing she wanted was for Hades to break the elevator and hurt and possibly kill someone. So she walked up to him and placed a hand on his chest. Her hand glowed underneath his skin. His shaking began to lessen and his skin paused mid transformation. "Aidoneus, as beautiful as your primal form is, you need to calm down before you break the elevator and hurt all of us, okay." He stared at her before gulping and nodding. "I'm not okay, I won't lie, but I will be. I'm going to do what I need to do." She saw Hades begin to speak up but she gripped his shirt . "As much as I want your help, I need to do this on my own; this is my war." She turned to Minthe who had been frozen the entire time. "But I will let you do what you will to Minthe. Just... don't cause her any harm, there's been enough blood shed." She knew he didn't know what that meant but she said it anyway. " In due time, you will know. " And as she finished her sentence, the doors to the elevator opened and she walked out, no looking behind her, but seeing her eyes glowing red in any reflective surface around her. She heard the elevator close and let out an audible sigh of relief. _Thank You._

**_That Bitch deserves whatever is coming to her._ **

Persephone smiled at those words. She walked over to the shade resource center. She was surprised Thanatos didn't get off on that floor, but was very glad he didn't. She looked around and it seemed almost like she was alone on that floor. She pulled out her flash drive and plugged it into the computer after she turned it on. She began to research previous shades, where they were, or where they were sent. She searched each female name and downloaded their files onto the drive. Once she got their locations she logged out of the computer and headed to the beach, several women were still there, while the others were in Elysium. None of them were punished, and she could tell from how Hades judged the women in Elysium, she knew the women who had yet to be judged on the beach, would be sent there as well. She felt her heart swell slightly, it was good to hear that they would be happy in their eternal resting place. She wore her chiton underneath her hooded robe. She walked out onto the beach, keeping quiet, she wore a light blue robe, in hopes of blending in better than she did last time. She searched the beach, luckily she checked their last known location on the Shade Resources Computer Data Base. If she hadn't she would be looking through millions of souls on the beach. The first female she found was Isle, she was beautiful, she was sitting on the edge of the beach, staring off into oblivion. Persephone walked up softly, remembering to keep her voice low. 

"Isle?" Her voice was almost a whisper, but the shade turned to face her, she looked scared. 

"I-I, Wh-" She struggled to speak, she looked terrified. Her heart ached. 

"Hey, breathe. I am Persephone, goddess of spring... I need you to stay quiet or we might get caught or we might disturb the others okay." Although she still had that look of terror on her face, she nodded.

"Goddess, why have you come here to me? Have I enraged you some how?" She looked like she wanted to cry. 

"Oh gods no, I'm here to help you. I've come to get you justice. I know your life was taken from you by another god... I want to get justice." Isle's horrified expression went to one of pain. 

"Glorious goddess, I am just a lowly naiad, I don't deserve your help, besides, I deserved what happened to me, I reject the Sun god." Persephone felt the anger grow in her. She placed her hands firmly on Isle's shoulders, not in an aggressive way, but to show her she cared. 

"Isle, you deserved NOTHING that happened to you. You are not a _lowly_ naiad, you are a naiad, do not be ashamed of where you come from. Apollo could not stand the fact that he couldn't have you so he murdered you, am I right?" She nodded. "He has not only killed 10 other women, but some of them were with child, and he raped several of them... one of them being me. I need to get justice not only for myself, but for all of his victims and that includes you as well. You are just as important as any other being, don't forget that. I am going to get vengeance for you all, I promise. "

"You promise?" Isle was crying, Persephone stared into her eyes.

"I swear on Gaia, Mother Earth Herself, That I Persephone, goddess of spring, will bring justice to all the victims of Apollo." She felt a heat up rise inside her soul and felt a bond being formed. She knew she had made a vow to Gaia, and it was something she didn't plan on breaking. "Now, silently, take this coin, do not show it to anyone but Charon, keep it hidden, and cross the river, Hades will send you to Elysium. I promise." Isle took the coin and clenched it in her hand.

"Are you sure he will send me there?"

"I'm positive, he has sent the other women who were victims of Apollo, that have crossed the river, there. I know he will do what is right. He is a good man."

"Th-Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

"I know it will mean a lot more when I have brought justice to you. I will visit you again, after I have fulfilled my promise. Goodbye for now"

"Goodbye."

Persephone proceeded to find all the other women on the beach. It took her rest of that week to find all the women, the ones in Elysium being the hardest, considering she had to sneak inside, but considering she just walked into Tartarus, it wasn't too difficult. She swore a vow to each of the women. As she left work on Friday, she recieved a message.

**_Hades 🖤💙:_ **

_Hey Persephone, can we talk..._

_I know you said that you would do this on you're own..._

_but I want to support you through this,_

_You may be doing this alone, but I don't want you to feel alone._

Her heart ached, she knew he cared, but this... this just proved it even more. She quickly began replying.

_** Persephone 🌺❤: ** _

_Hades... That message means so much to me_

_More than you could ever realize._

_I think we should definitely talk, I realize now_

_that I probably just made you very confused_

_and puzzled this week. Maybe we could do_

_dinner at your place tomorrow. 7pm?_

**_Hades 🖤💙:_ **

_That sounds wonderful._

_I look forward to seeing you then._

_Also the pups miss you <3_

_** Persephone 🌺❤: ** _

_Aww I miss them too,_

_I can't wait._

_See you tomorrow Aidoneus <3_

She smile at her phone like a kid at a candy store. She walked through the door of the house, still smiling and staring at her phone. She paid little attention to her surroundings and was lost in her mind, thinking of tomorrow and spending time with Hades, when suddenly she bumped into a body. She looked up slowly and met glowing yellow eyes.

"Hey _Persie."_

**Apollo.**

'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter of The Road to Metanoia, I am already working on the next chapter... i still haven't decided how many chapters I am going to do, so keep an eye out for that :)


End file.
